I Know Better
by Leper Gnome
Summary: I know better now, at least. [Daikari] [Rated for swearing and light angst]
1. I Know Better

My second little Digimon fic already. xP This will once again be Daikari, and most of the Digimon stuff I'll be doing till I finish my story introducing most of my OCs will BE Daikari. This one is a bit darker, slight angst, but there's a happy ending. ) It's in Hikari's PoV, and the group's around 15 in this.

**I Know Better**

'We need to talk,' he'd said. 'It's important,' he'd said. I'd known by his tone; something from bad to emotionally scarring was about to happen.

And, I was right.

He uses the stupid break-up line of 'It's not you, it's me,' after he breaks the news. (But I knew better; it WAS me.) As I stand here, rigid, feeling tears sting at the back of my eyes, I now understand what my friends had been warning me of.

This relationship had been meant to break. It had become clear to them after the first couple of weeks that the magic and sparks between us was lost. We held out, though. I never saw the microscopic signs of discontentment he would have, or the looks he would send other girls.

But everyone else did. Taichi, Takeru, my parents, even the Digimon; hell, even Veemon saw it! I don't know how I could have been so dense. Dense, like...oh, Daisuke. Oh my God. He must have been torn apart by my relationship with this guy. Usually, he's pretty good at hiding his emotions, but if he acted so pissed as he did whenever my now ex walked into the room...oh, God, he must have been screaming inside. He must BE screaming inside.

I...I need to make things right. But, how? Nothing can make up for the pain I've caused him! Him, the one who really loves me.

...Him, the one I really love.

Yeah, damnit, I said it.

But I'm brought back to reality as _he_ asks me to say something. I shake my head. He sighs, and then asks me if I understand. I nod, but I'm not sure if I'm lying. He smiles weakly and says that we can still be friends. He holds out his hand for me to shake. Sort of like a peace offering. I sigh and turn around, beginning to walk back to Daisuke's living room, where everyone's chatting. I hear _him_ calling my name, but I don't care.

The room falls into a hush as I enter, looking distraught. _He_ arrives after me, and puts a hand on my shoulder, whispering my name sadly. He says I'm making it harder. Oh, shut the hell up. I shrug his hand off.

Daisuke rises from his spot on the floor, walks up to _him_, stands at his full height, and tells him calmly to get out of his house. _He_ leaves, but not without glaring icily at Daisuke, who uncharacteristically gazes back serenely. Then he sat back on his spot on the floor.

Everyone's giving me the sad eyes, but I know nothing is in them. It only makes it hurt worse that it was _so frickin' obvious_ that this was going down the tubes. But I'll wallow in my misery later. I have to fix things with Daisuke. And then, I don't know how, but Tailmon seems to read my mind. Knowing her, maybe she did. Anyway, she smiles encouragingly, and I nod slightly before walking over to Daisuke. I ask if I can talk to him, in private. He rises without a word and walks into the nearby bathroom, and I follow and close the door behind us. He sits on the counter.

I take his hands in mine before speaking, a light blush clouding my cheeks. I tell him I made a terrible mistake, and that I realize now that I was hurting him badly. I pause, waiting. He won't talk. I softly add that I know he still loves me. He looks up, but has yet to say anything. I say that I think I love him. He looks into my eyes, his chocolate ones asking my honey-brown ones if I was telling the truth. I smile, and that all he needs to see before gently grasping my shoulders, pulling me closer, and pressing his lips to mine softly.

So, yes. I know better. I do now.

**End**

Yeah, her ex is an OC, and I didn't name him on purpose. And, yeah, I like writing this stuff much more than writing humor. )

Oh God, I wanna die for writing such a sappy minific...But it really matters whether or not you guys want me to die, too. xP R&R!


	2. Author's note

Yeah...hi. One thing I just wanna say about this fic is that I know it's short and I hope no one's dissatisfied by that, but it's a problem I have. I always wanna get all the stuff in my head down without adding to it. So, while I'm confident that I'll be able to grow out of that, it's how my fics are gonna be for a while. So if you don't like short, to-the-point fics...stay away from me. O.O


End file.
